


Give Her Some Sugar

by alrangerz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lingerie, Suggestive Themes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Lifeline and Bangalore aren’t together, despite acting like they are, but when photos are sent  to the other, things change.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Give Her Some Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a piece by the lovely artist xuunies! Which, btw, they draw amazing art and y’all should check it out!

It was late into the evening when Anita had finished her workout for the night. She had just finished showering and was now en route to her kitchen to make dinner. She decided to just make some chicken with white rice and spinach. It was her go-to meal when she was alone and she didn’t want to spend too much time in the kitchen. Her military buddies normally called her lazy when she told them that, but she just rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

The cooking process didn’t take long, maybe thirty minutes total, and as soon as everything was done, she grabbed a wine glass and the bottle of wine that normally sat in the back of her fridge. She poured enough to fill a quarter of the glass and set it at the small coffee table in her living room. She returned to the kitchen and served herself a decent portion of food. It was enough to keep her comfortably full, even if she finished her wine.

“Alright, Anita. Look at you making good ass meals. Grandma taught you right,” she mumbled to herself as she took her plate to the living room. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV to look for a movie to watch while she ate. There weren’t many titles to choose from, so she just looked through the sports channels and opted to just watch whatever was there. It happened to be football, and it seemed that the game has just started. She took a sip of her wine and began eating her food after she said a small prayer. Her grandmother always taught her that it was important to be grateful and pray for the meals that were “blessed” upon her, and she’s done it ever since.

Anita took her time eating, finishing her plate right after the second quarter started. The score was tied and she was getting bored of watching the game, so she decided to take her dishes to the kitchen to wash them. She sighed as she dried the last dish and set it in the rack to put away later. Perks of living alone was that the amount of dishes to wash was always small. A chuckle sounded from her at the thought.

The soldier made her way back to the living room to find something else to watch, but before she picked up the remote, an idea popped up in her head. She muted the television and grabbed her phone from her pocket, scrolling through her messages to find a specific contact.

**Good evening, beautiful.**

Anita sent the message with an orange heart emoji only because it was her signature color and she enjoyed being a flirt.

**_Hello, Sgt. Williams. To what do I owe this pleasure?_ **

**Ah, Ajay Che, ever so proper with your words. How’s your day been?**

Ajay Che was an intern at the hospital on base, and they had met when Anita was sent to the hospital to check on a fellow soldier who had fallen deathly ill. At the time, during her visit, Ajay was apparently on the main doctor’s service for the day, and she had given Anita the update on her man. After that, the soldier had done almost anything just to get the intern’s number. Ajay thought the older woman’s persistence was charming, especially since everything she had done was done with respect. It started with a bouquet of flowers, then there was coffee in the mornings with little notes taped to the cups. If Anita couldn’t be at the hospital, she’d have someone deliver the cup for her. Ajay gave in and agreed to give Anita her contact information, but the rule was that they couldn’t be together until Ajay finished her internship.

That was months ago. Ever since Ajay gained more free time, the two women would go out to lunch or dinner, sometimes they’d sleep together, and even kissed every so often, yet both would say that they were just friends. Friends with benefits.

**_All I can say is I’m glad it’s the weekend. Work has been quite busy with the flu going around. Make sure ya stay vaccinated. Other than that, how was your day?_ **

**It’s been good. It was a day off so I ran errands and hit the gym. Right now, I’m bored and thought I could get some company. ;)**

The typing bubble stayed on screen for a few seconds before it disappeared. At this point, Anita was mentally scolding herself for being so forward, so brash. That was until she saw the bubble again.

**_Ya gon’ have to try harder than that Sgt. I’m willing to cooperate if you ask nicely._ **

**Would you like to come over to my place and keep me company?**

**_Nope. Try again._ **

**Ajay, can you come over and keep me company, please?**

**_It’s only nine right now. If I decide to come over, it’ll be in thirty minutes._ **

**That’s fine. I can wait. Maybe I’ll just start the party alone.**

Anita chewed on her bottom lip before moving around on the couch to lie down with her back against the arm. She pulled up her t-shirt just enough to reveal the hard muscle that laid beneath, and tugged the hem of her sweatpants down a tad bit to reveal her v-line. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of herself before sending it to Ajay. Then she waited.

The reply was almost immediate and she chuckled at the message.

**_Annie, you can’t just send photos without warning!_ **

**Sorry, did I make you ruin your Victoria’s Secret undies?**

**_As if. Don’t get too full of yourself, player. I’m at a friend’s house and he was using my phone. Poor boy accidentally opened the message._ **

That definitely made Anita laugh out loud, and she quickly apologized for scarring Ajay’s friend.

**I’ll leave you two alone. Talk to you later?**

**_Of course, Annie. Remind me to send ya somethin’ when I text ya later._ **

That was the end of their conversation for now, and Anita couldn’t help but wonder what Ajay needed to send her. Maybe it was a photo of her hanging out with her friends, or maybe a photo of something that reminded Ajay of her. One time she had received a photo of Ajay at the zoo with an orange bird who had a nicely shaped tuft of hair atop its head. Ajay said the bird looked just like her. Of course Anita denied the claim, but after Ajay said it was cute, she agreed.

She sighed aloud and pulled herself off of the couch. There wasn’t much to do so she decided to just take out all of the trash in her home, and probably watch more TV. Tomorrow was her second day off and that time would be used to clean the car and her home.

* * *

It was around ten at night when Anita’s phone buzzed on the coffee table. She was partially grateful for the notification. She had been dozing off on her couch.

**_Hey, you awake?_ **

**I am actually.**

**_Good, are you alone?_ **

That question made the soldier tilt her head in question, but she replied with a yes. A few minutes passed before she received two messages, noticing one was an attachment.

**_What do ya think? All this just for you._ **

That message alone made Anita open the other one and she was met with an image of Ajay in lingerie. The younger woman was standing before a mirror with her hair down, over one shoulder, and hanging from her shoulders was a silk kimono which left the rest of the set exposed for Anita to see. A light pink bra with small ruffles lining the sides and a small pink bow on the middle clasp. A pair of side tied panties, in matching colors and pattern, adorned her lower half, showing off her toned stomach and perfect thighs to the camera. The waistband was decorated with roses, and the sides were lined with the same ruffles. The bottom of the picture cut off at the knee, but it was still evident that she was wearing stockings with the same ruffle pattern as the other two pieces of lingerie.

It was a sight that made Anita’s heart race and her mouth water. Ajay wasn’t hers to claim, but that photo alone made her want to.

Even when she noticed the light amount of makeup the young woman wore.

**_What ya think, soldier?_ **

Instead of replying, Anita locked her phone and grabbed her keys and wallet from their place in a bowl near the front door before heading out to the parking lot of the neighborhood. She felt her phone buzz, most likely a message from Ajay, but decided to ignore it in favor of just driving to a place she was more than familiar with.

After about ten minutes of driving, Anita pulled up to an apartment complex and parked in the guest parking space. She checked her phone and smiled at the messages she had received.

**_Annie? Did ya get my picture?_ **

And…

**_Look, I’m sorry for sending it to ya without asking if it was okay._ **

She felt kind of bad for not replying sooner, but she always believed in safe driving. With a final check that she had all of her belongings, she turned off the car and exited the driver’s seat, making her way towards Ajay’s apartment.

The young woman lived on the second floor, which wasn’t a problem for the soldier, but that normally meant quietly walking up the stairs to avoid making too much noise. Upon reaching the last step, Anita took out her phone and pressed the call button under Ajay’s name. It took several rings before the line was picked up.

_“Anita, I’m sorry. I hope ya ain’t mad at me.”_

“Now,” she started as softly as she could, in hopes that she couldn’t be heard through the door. “Just because I didn’t reply doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy you looking all beautiful. Did you get all dressed up for me?”

_“Maybe. I was going to come over and surprise ya, but I couldn’t wait to show you.”_

“What if I told you not to worry about coming by?”

There was a brief moment of silence before Ajay responded.

_“Why would I not worry about that? Anita, please don’t waste my time.”_

“I’m not. Just...just come open the front door. It’s cold out here.”

The call dropped and no more than ten seconds later, Anita was being pulled into the apartment, and pulled into a passionate kiss that lasted for a good minute.

“Wow…”

“Yeah, it better be. I thought I’d made a bad move showing you what I got for ya. Did you actually think I looked good in it?”

Anita settled her hands on Ajay’s hips and gently pushed her against the nearest wall. “Hell yeah. Thanks for the present, Jay, and much as I want to take it off of you, I want to ask you something.”

Ajay reached up to drape her arms over the older woman’s shoulder. Her heart was racing, and her nerves began to build up the longer they sat in silence. “What did ya want to ask me?”

“Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?”

That took Ajay by surprise. Normally she’d expect a question about anything in the world or in the city, but she didn’t expect for Anita to actually ask her out.

“Anita, I’m going to kill you.”

That was not what she was looking for.

“Why?”

“All this time we’ve been messing around and kissing, going on all these dates, and you’re just now asking me to date ya. I’ve been dropping hints for months. I was hoping we’d be together before my internship ends, but that was forever ago.” Her tone was playful but her words still made Anita feel bad. She was partially the reason they’d still hadn’t gotten into a relationship.

“I just wanted to be sure we could do this, ya know.”

“Liar.”

“But I’m your liar.”

“I haven’t said yes.”

Silence fell over them once more before Anita stroked the side of Ajay’s face with the back of her hand. “I can wait.”

“But I can’t, so I’mma say yes. I want to be with you, and right now, I really want ya to take me to bed. I want us to do this right this time ‘round.”

And they did. They spent the rest of the night getting to know one another better than before and they didn’t fall asleep until the sun came up.


End file.
